


Shake The Sky

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Zoe's kidnapping and torture, Stiles needs to destroy...something, but Peter isn't about to let him lose himself in rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> There just aren't tags for what I want. Basically Stiles has lost himself in his fury and Peter uses the Alpha command on him to control him which just pisses Stiles off. Set right after "The Coming War" and for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "In like a lion, out like a lamb".
> 
> I'd hoped to spend the weekend writing, including requested happy, loving smut between Peter and Stiles, and then I got sick AGAIN. I just got over a four week cold last weekend and now have another one. :P

Stiles is fuming. He's furious with everything, especially Peter. For what seems like the hundredth time, he opens his mouth to tell him just that and nothing comes out. Peter's Alpha command to shut up still holds. The fury builds and beneath his skin his magic crackles like lightning. He itches to let it out, to release his anger and frustration in one magical burst to shake the sky.

But, he can't, because Peter's second command locked down his magic.

Bastard! He needs his anger, his rage. He needs to use it to set his wards, to make them deadly, to kill.

Kill anyone who might ever threaten his family.

Pacing the floor of his messy study, he plots out new runes set with blood and fire, drawing them in the air with his long, agile fingers. He mouths spells, snarling when no sound comes out.

He glares at Peter standing in front of the closed door, eyes cold and hard--the Alpha.

Unable to speak or cast, Stiles sends all his anger down their mate bond.

And Peter lets him, does nothing to block him.

At that realization, Stiles falters, stumbles, suddenly feeling the exhaustion his rage has kept at bay. No sleep the night before, the desperate search for Zoe, the hours spent holding her as she cried, soothing her with his own strength--they're finally taking their toll.

Slumping down onto the couch, he buries his face in his hands and tries to gather his scattered thoughts. Shuddering breaths go through him, burst from him, and his fingers form claws in his hair. He needs to do something.

He needs revenge.

Stiles turns angry, red-rimmed eyes on Peter who appears completely unfazed and completely in control.

At that moment, Stiles hates him.

Peter has to know, has to feel it, but he doesn't react, and, for that, Stiles hates him even more. Suddenly on his feet, he rushes his mate, only to be caught in an iron grip, dragged into an embrace he doesn't want, face smashed into Peter's neck. He tries to bite and Peter's growls deeply, powerfully.

"Submit."

Stiles shakes his head, his whole body, whining in frustration, hands fisted and beating at the unmoving wolf who won't let him go.

"You are out of control," Peter barks. "Submit!"

The Alpha command washes over him, makes him dizzy, makes him hurt. To defy his Alpha is physically painful. He fights, struggling in Peter's hold, sending fury through the bond, snapping his human teeth and snarling, until his mate grabs his hair and jerks his head back. Crimson eyes bore into his and Stiles can't look away.

His body stills. His mind goes blank. The rage...is gone.

Tears spill from his eyes and, whimpering in confusion and pain, he bares his neck.

After his tantrum, he deserves harshness, his mate's anger in response to his own. All he gets is a soft nip beneath his ear, and a low rumble of approval and love.

"Stiles...Don't think I don't feel your fury as my own, that I don't want to destroy them all, anyone who might ever be a threat to our cubs, to you, but we can't do this in a rage. We can't seek this kind of revenge. We have to be smart, sane, or they'll put us all down."

Peter's words make sense and while Stiles desperately wants to hold onto his fury, he just...can't. Too tired, too raw and wounded, too terrified. Finally rational, Stiles nods against Peter's neck, licks and nuzzles him there for forgiveness, and slowly the power of the Alpha commands fades.

"I'm so scared, Peter," he whispers, voice hoarse as if his silent screams had been real.

"I am, too, darling. Terrified of the war we know is coming, of the hunters who mean to destroy us, for our cubs and our Pack, but mostly for you. I can't lose you to fury and revenge. I can't."

The raw emotion in Peter's voice, the truth of his fear, are what finally equalize Stiles, and he wraps his arms around his mate and just holds on.

End


End file.
